Whit Bissell
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Co-star |characters = Mr. Lurry }} New York-born actor Whit Bissell is best known to Star Trek fans for playing Lurry on the second season episode fifth season . Footage of his scenes were later incorporated into the episode . Bissell filmed his scenes on Thursday and Friday at Desilu Stage 10. Bissell was certainly no stranger to the science fiction genre. One of Bissel's more memorable roles is that of Dr. Alfred Brandon in the cult science fiction film in 1957. He later went on to play Walter Kemp in George Pal's version of in 1960. And while TOS was in its first season, Bissell was a regular on the sci-fi TV series , where coincidentally he played a lieutenant general named "Kirk". The series also starred DS9 actor James Darren and TOS guest star Lee Meriwether. Besides The Time Tunnel, Bissell was also a regular on the 1950s sitcom . That series also featured TOS guest star Jeanne Bal. Bissell appeared in several motion pictures which also included other actors who were involved with Star Trek. Earlier in his career, he co-starred in 1948's along with TOS actor DeForest Kelley and one-time guest actor Jeff Corey. Bissell later went on to appear with Kelley in three other films: (1957), (1959), and (1964). Bissell and Jeff Corey had previously appeared together in , (both 1946), and (1947). The two later co-starred together in 1951's . In 1956, Bissell appeared in the original Invasion of the Body Snatchers in a minor uncredited role as a hospital psychiatrist who interviews the film's main star . When the film was remade in 1978, Bissell's character was greatly expanded and played by Leonard Nimoy. Bissel also appeared in the 1959 film , in which George Takei also appeared. He played one of Frank Sinatra's superior officers in the 1962 political psycho-drama The Manchurian Candidate, which also had work for Reggie Nalder, Leslie Parrish, and James Gregory. In 1964, Bissell had a supporting role in the classic thriller , also featuring a brief appearance by Leonard Nimoy. Unlike Bissell, neither Takei nor Nimoy were credited for their appearances. In 1965, Bissell appeared in , which also featured one-time DS9 guest actor Brian Keith. He and TOS star William Shatner later appearred in the 1970 telefilm along with Ian Wolfe and Harry Townes. Bissell also had a role in the 1972 film , as did DS9 actor Rene Auberjonois. And, adding to his science fiction credits, Bissell also appeared in the 1973 sci-fi film , which co-starred DS9 actor Brock Peters. He also appeared in the TV series The Incredible Hulk in an episode entitled "Kindred Spirits", which was directed by Joseph Pevney. Bissell has appeared in many other notable films, including (1954, featuring Roy Jenson and Don Keefer), (1955), (1960, featuring Joseph Ruskin and John A. Alonzo), (1962, featuring Pete Kellett and Leo Penn), and (1963). He also made guest appearances on numerous television series, from and to and . In 1994, he received a Life Career Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for his work with those genres. Bissell died of Parkinson's disease on 5 March 1996 in Woodland Hills, California. He was 86 years old. He left behind a legacy that included some three hundred film and television appearances. External links * * de:Whit Bissell es:Whit Bissell Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:DS9 performers